A Very Merry Little Christmas
by Missladuree
Summary: Chuck decides to fly home from New Zealand to spend a suprise Christmas with Blair and puts their time away from each other on hold for the night. A short festive one shot based off the last episode. Chair!


I needed to write something lighthearted just to take a break from my other story, The Shadow of Love. Hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas / happy Holidays.

Love, Miss Laduree

* * *

The black limo moved swiftly up a tree lined Park Avenue leaving two trails in its path. New snow began to flurry down from the sky as Upper East Side family's celebrated Christmas Eve night inside their warm luxurious homes. Christmas lights shone in the bare trees and a few stray couples wondered the streets. The limo carefully turned the corner and pulled to a stop. The driver stepped out, applying his leather gloves and opened the back door. Chuck Bass stepped out, careful not to slip on the ice on the edge of the path.

"Thank you, Arthur, for picking me up tonight. Have a Merry Christmas." Chuck paid his driver in cash for his services.

"You too, Sir." Arthur nodded and headed home.

Chuck looked up at the building seeing that the lights were dimed on the top storey. Smiling to himself he walked inside.

* * *

Blair Waldorf shut her laptop after her Skype conversation with her mother and Cryus who were celebrating Christmas in Paris. She sighed audibly to herself and stared into the fire. Alone on Christmas. She stood to move an ornament on her tree, she never could seem to get them to look just right. Blair thought about the year. So much had happened since last Christmas, her first year at Columbia had gone somewhat well. Her love life was a mess but she was left with hope. Serena had gone on some wild goose chase, Nate was having even more family problems but what was new. Then there was Lily, Blair snorted, a thing she only did when alone, that woman was crazy and she was sure Chuck would put her in her place. The elevator doors chimed, awakening Blair out of her reflections. She tightened her robe and walked over to see who it was. Her heart jumped and a smile grew on her face.

"Chuck! What are you doing here?" She stood still, shocked.

"I've come to spend Christmas with you." He smiled softly and placed a bottle of Dom Perignon and a small wrapped box on the table in the entrance.

Blair shook her head in confusion, "Aren't you supposed to be in New Zealand?"

"Too hot for Christmas." Chuck shrugged.

"And what about the rainforest sex, how did that work for you?"

"Blair, I was just trying to make you jealous."

"With rainforest sex? Like I would be jealous of that" Blair screwed up her face.

"You were." Chuck moved closer, smiling at all Blair's questions.

"Then what happened with Jack? Surely you saw him to work out what to do with Lily." Blair didn't move when Chuck stopped right in front of her.

"I'll see him next week. Are you finished?" Blair's mind raced trying to put together the pieces, "Even though we can't be together for now I thought maybe we could put all that on hold. For Christmases sake?"

Blair smiled and went up on her toes to kiss the man she loved. The man she always had and always will love. He put his hands on the small of her back, drawing her closer. It was beautiful and she couldn't be happier with her newfound company. She pulled away, but kept her hands around his neck, "So, what's in the box?" She raised her eyebrows as Chuck stepped back to pick up the box.

"Merry Christmas, Blair." She took it off him and basically skipped over the lounge. Chuck followed her after removing his coat and tie. Along the way he picked two glasses off a tray and began to open the Champagne. Blair waited till their drinks were poured and Chuck was settled. He watched her with anticipation, remembering her 17th birthday when he had brought her the Ericson Beamon necklace. She began to unwrap the box, placing the paper and ribbon aside then immediately noticed the HW symbol on the long narrow box. She looked at Chuck with big eyes, then down at the box, slowly she opened it and caught her breath. There, inside the box, lay the most beautiful bracelet she had ever laid eyes upon.

"The floral necklace from the Harry Winston Incredibles range, Chuck!" Blair couldn't believe it as the diamonds glistened in the dimmed lighting. Chuck gently removed the bracelet from its box and clipped it around Blair's petite wrist. He kissed her on the cheek as she stared down at the piece.

"I love you, Blair." Finally she tore her eyes away from her present to look at Chuck. Tears began to swell in her eyes, she thought how this bracelet would complement another piece of jewellery from the same jeweller but eventually that time would come and one day she would wear them together.

"I love it, it's so perfect!" She cupped Chuck's face and kissed him, she missed being able to do this whenever she wanted. "And I love you, too, Chuck Bass. I'm afraid I didn't get you anything though."

"Being here with you tonight is enough for me." He pushed a stray hair out of her face, God he loved her. Picking up a champagne glass he pondered lightly on what could have been. He could be engaged to Blair right now or they could even just be a proper couple right now, had she not wanted to do her own thing alone.

Blair broke the silence "Chuck, I want you to know that I will support you through everything that will be happening soon with the business."

"Blair," He tilted his head, "Forget about it. Tonight we have each other again for a little while, don't think about anything else." She smiled at his response.

"Wait here." Blair was almost too afraid to let him out of her sight, worried that he would disappear or this is all some dream like The Nutcracker. She went into Dorota's little storage area and pulled out two silk pillows and two silk duvets. Her face lit up when she saw Chuck again, right where she left him. She turned off the lights completely so the Christmas tree and fire were the only things lighting up the room. "We can sleep out here tonight in front of the fire." She lay out one duvet as a mattress and then placed the two pillows down followed by the other duvet as a cover. The sexual tension in the room was growing.

"How creative, is this how you had your Constance sleepovers?" Chuck moved down to join Blair sitting on her makeshift bed.

"No, we had proper beds, but you're just not special enough, I'm afraid." Blair shrugged, taking a sip of the Dom Perignon.

"Really, I'm not special enough?" Chuck crawled closer the Blair and kissed her lightly on her neck, "Am I special enough now?"

Blair sighed tilting her head back, "No, I don't think so." She replied catching onto the game and placing her glass onto a side table.

Chuck pushed her back so she was lying down. He travelled around her chest with his kisses while gliding a hand up her thigh as the other supported his weight. "What about now?" He asked slipping his hand under the side of her La Perla bottoms and letting it glide over her perfect bum.

Blair's eyes rolled back as she ran her fingers through his rich brown hair. "You're going to have to try harder than that Bass, think of everything you put me through this year." She knew she could say it without hard feelings, they both knew how to play this game.

He undid her robe and she arched up so he could unclip her bra he tossed both aside to continue his reunion with Blair's body. She worked at his belt, undoing it with ease and he helped remove his pants. He pushed against her then pulled her up so they were both on their knees kissing each other desperately. Their breaths grew faster along with their heartbeats. Simultaneously they removed each other's bottoms and Blair went to push Chuck onto his back but once down her flipped her under. He stopped for a short moment to admire her. All she had on was her jewellery, which reflected the fire. Then without waiting for another second he entered her and was greeted with a loud moan, "What about _now_?" He whispered dangerously into her ear, knowing Blair was close to going over the edge.

"Yes!" She bit her bottom lip as her back arched almost painfully but the energy that flowed through her was indescribable. It was something only Chuck could do to her and something she knew she could only do to him. With what little power she had left she rolled to be on top of Chuck and finished it off. "Merry Christmas, Chuck." She whispered, satisfied with his groans of pleasure. She collapsed on top of him, both sticky from sweat. Her head raised and fell with his heavy breathing and after some time she rolled over to curl into him.

"Chuck?"

"Hmm?" Chuck's eyes her half shut as he stroked Blair's hair and she traced aimless lines onto his chest with her finger.

"I will always love you."

Chuck smiled and sat up causing Blair to lie on the pillow. He looked down at her and wondered how long it would be till they could be together all the time. He caressed her still flushed cheeks smiling, "I will always love you too, Blair. I always have and I always will." And with that he kissed her one last time for the night before the curled into each other and drifted off to sleep in front of the diminishing fire.

* * *

Blair awoke to kisses on her neck. "Morning." Chuck kissed her on the lips, feeling Blair smile as he kissed her. It wasn't a dream, he was still there. She stretched out and an idea flashed into her mind.

"Let's go for a walk!" She rolled over to face Chuck, caressing his face.

"In the snow?" Chuck raised his eyebrows but an idea came to mind.

"Sure, we can go to the park." Blair began to sit up and suddenly realised her wrists were naked. She lifted up the duvet frantically.

"Blair, it's okay. I took it off once you fell asleep." Chuck motioned towards the side table where her diamond bracelet sat with all its glory. She sighed with relief and gave Chuck another kiss.

"Come on, let's go."

They walked with their arms wrapped around each other as they passed the ice skating rink. Every now and then they would pause for kisses knowing they looked sickly adorable. Chuck loved the way Blair's cheeks grew red with the coldness and he could barely resist her.

"Chuck, I was thinking, and maybe I really do regret what I said at the Saints and Sinners party. I know I told you this after Serena's… moment. But I really mean it." Blair looked up at Chuck searching for any signs of emotion in his face. He knew that she regretted it but he also knew that she really did mean what she said that night.

"I know Blair, but just like you needed or still do need time for yourself, I do too. Now more than ever, I have to get the business back and then focus on running and protecting my 51 per cent. Then hopefully by the time I have that, you will be ready too." He stopped walking to face Blair.

"And how long will that be?"

"I don't know but I hope not too long."

Blair sighed, "Me too". She looked down at the ground but Chuck tilted her chin upwards to face him with his gloved hand.

"Blair, remember what we said and what we know. We are meant to be together, we just have to sort out ourselves first. We know we love each other and one day I am going to ask you to marry me with the ring which matches that bracelet. I know you thought about it last night."

Blair smiled up at him, how did he always know how she felt? They continued walking and Blair felt she couldn't go any longer without asking the question she had held since he arrived last night. "When do you leave?"

Chuck sighed and kissed the top of her head, "Tonight." He answered quietly.

"Oh." Blair fought back the tears.

"Hey, I'll be back after New Year's." He pulled her in closer as they walked back towards the penthouse.

They had put it off for as long as they could by having more sex and more lounging around but time, as always, was against them. Chuck pulled on his coat and Blair pulled the front together buttoning it up for him as he wrapped his scarf around his neck. Once Blair looked up at him she couldn't hold in her tears any more. Chuck rubbed them away with his thumbs and kissed her on her forehead, her nose then her lips. "I love you Blair Waldorf."

"I love _you_, Chuck Bass." She watched him till the elevator doors closed then she rushed to the window to watch him get in his car under the streetlight. It was beginning to snow again and she prayed for a safe flight back to New Zealand, or Australia, he never really said this time. The black limo drove away and she stepped back from the window. Too lazy to pack up the duvets she lay back down on them and put her bracelet back on, admiring it again. After a few minutes she faintly heard her phone go off in her bedroom. Sighing she got up and entered her bedroom. She gasped in surprise once she turned on the light. Pink and white peonies covered her bed accompanied by boxes of Laduree macarons and about five blue Tiffany & Co. boxes. She opened each slowly savouring the moment as she undid every white satin ribbon. There were diamond earrings, a Tiffany yellow diamond necklace, the Kunzite and diamond bow brooch she had been looking at for a while now along with the Multi-strand necklace with sapphires and diamonds. She squealed with excitement, she really was the luckiest girl in the world, receiving the most remarkable bracelet as well as all these _stocking fillers. _After all that she only just remembered her original reason for coming up here in the first place. Blair found her phone on her desk and flipped it open to find a new text from Gossip Girl.

_Spotted: A lonely Bass flying home for the holiday to be with a certain Miss Waldorf. This, Upper East siders, would have to be the year's most romantic momen and could it be the start of something interesting for the New Year? Happy Holidays xoxo, Gossip Girl. _

The message was accompanied by a picture of Chuck and Blair walking down a snow covered tree lined path in Central Park looking closer and happier than ever. Blair couldn't wipe the smile off her face; her time with Chuck had just been considered the most romantic thing of the year by Gossip Girl!

Chuck checked his phone one last time before having to turn it off for take-off. First he read the message from Blair and was so happy that everything worked out. He had it all arranged for her room to be set up with select gifts while they were out in Central Park. The next message was from Gossip Girl with a sweet picture of him and Blair, without thinking too much about the message itself he saved the photo to look at whenever he wanted.

"Time to turn your phone off, Sir." The pilot informed Chuck and he did so accordingly. He tried to pick out Blair's house as he flew over New York. Unable to do so he simply just looked down at the general area.

"Love you, Blair." He whispered before switching off his light. It had been the best thing he had done in a long time but now it was time to refocus on the business and he had decided that blackmail would be the key to his success, all he needed was a little bit of help from Uncle Jack.

* * *

_Merry Christmas._


End file.
